


Trust

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've done a number of things over the years to achieve my goals as a grifter, but this was never one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OracleGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/gifts).



> Date Written: 9 December 2011  
> Word Count: 2404  
> Written for: [](http://leverage-sesa.livejournal.com/profile)[**leverage_sesa**](http://leverage-sesa.livejournal.com/) 2011  
>  Recipient: [](http://sienamystic.livejournal.com/profile)[**sienamystic**](http://sienamystic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt(s): trust me to catch you / let's do something reckless and fun  
> Summary: I've done a number of things over the years to achieve my goals as a grifter, but this was never one of them.  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Content Notes: Minor D/s implications.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Leverage," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Dean Devlin, Electric Entertainment, and Turner Network Television (TNT). This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Leverage," TNT, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: My original idea got screwed up somehow and I ended up having to start all over again for this story. And you know what? I'm happy that I did. I am loving this story in ways I really hadn't thought about until I wrote it. Anyone who knows me knows that I'm a dyed in the wool Sophie girl, but I love me some Parker, too. And their interactions are so lovely.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to [](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/profile)[**cuspofqueens**](http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are entirely mine.

"Do you trust me?"

Such a simple question to ask. Normally, at least. When it comes from Parker, it can be anything _but_ simple. And yet, when she asked, I answered it in the only way I know how.

"Of course I trust you, Parker."

Which is how I came to be in my current predicament. I've done a number of things over the years to achieve my goals as a grifter, but this was never one of them.

"Quit squirming, Sophie," Parker says, focusing my attention on her again.

She's on her knees in front of me, checking the straps and buckles crisscrossing my body. The flight suit is silk-lined, causing ripples of desire to glide across my skin with each little movement. I should be ever so much more used to having silk against my skin, but not like this. And definitely not when Parker is cinching it tighter against my body by way of the straps making up the harness she conned me into.

"Parker!" I gasp her name as her knuckles brush against my cloth-covered clit, squirming against her touch. Should I move closer to or further away from her?

Her snort of amusement is accompanied by an encore of the movement as she checks the strap on my other thigh. I can feel the faint heat of a flush warming my cheeks. I don't blush like some virginal schoolgirl; I didn't even do that when I _was_ a virginal schoolgirl. So why now?

"Okay, Soph," she says, standing to meet my gaze, "I think you're ready to go."

I start to answer, but my mouth goes dry when she runs those long-fingered hands down her body suggestively. No, she's checking her own harness. But, my god, that looks positively sinful when she does it. That's how she talked me into this insanity. Even if she doesn't fully understand _why_ , Parker certainly knows what to do to get me to agree to her crazy games.

"I think I've taught you too well over the last handful of years," I mutter and lick my lips.

Parker's face scrunches up in adorable confusion, then she shakes her head and shrugs. The pilot's voice indicates that we're hitting our jump point, and my body starts to tremble. Oh god, I don't think I can do this. A gentle hand smoothes across my forehead and down my cheek. I meet those guileless, clear eyes, and fall into them.

"Relax, Sophie," she says softly. "I'm gonna be right there with you. You're safe, I promise."

"But--"

"We don't have to do this if you really don't want to."

I can see the disappointment in her eyes for a brief few seconds before she squashes the emotion down again. I take a deep breath, doing my best to ignore my heart trying to pound its way out of my chest, and shake my head.

"No, I trust you, Parker. Let's do this."

Her face lights up in a broad, unfettered smile, loosening some of the coiled tension in my gut. We make our way to the open doorway, or whatever it's called, and I feel my stomach lurch as I glance down at how far away the ground is.

"Look straight ahead," Parker murmurs in my ear as she connects our harnesses from behind me. "If you look down now, you'll freak. Look at those clouds over there. Don't they look like a big pile of ermine furs?"

My eyes are drawn to the cloudbank she's pointing toward, and they do look exactly like the furs she's described. She pulls my goggles down over my eyes, briefly obscuring my view, and I suck in a breath.

"Take another deep breath, Sophie," she says, squeezing my hand. "When this is all over, I'll buy you a whole stack of those furs because you're being so brave."

All it takes is a slight push from Parker and we're airborne. The breath I've been holding demands release and is practically sucked right out of my lungs as we freefall toward the earth. The steady, solid warmth of Parker's body above and behind me stops the urge to completely succumb to the dreadful images of our broken and bleeding bodies splattered against the ground beneath us.

Parker pulls the ripcord to release our parachute, making me gasp as we're jerked back just a bit. Our descent is slowed, but we still seem to be rushing to the ground more than I really feel comfortable with. With deliberation, I lift my eyes, trying to find that lovely ermine cloudbank again. I don't find it, but my gaze is drawn to the dazzling sparkles of the sun on a lake in the distance. It looks like a tray of glittering diamonds and sapphires, highlighted by hints of gold. The fear and apprehension unexpectedly melt away in the wake of desire for something that is far more familiar to me than this insane freefall that Parker loves so, and I suddenly want to dive into that sparkling magnificence with Parker.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I know Parker's yelling, but it still sounds soft and intimate in my ear, and I nod.

*****

Our landing is much less traumatic than I expected, which is certainly a boon in my eyes. My nerves are firing so rapidly, I can't keep still while Parker works to separate our harnesses. The minute we're untethered, I turn around and grip her face in both hands, pulling her close for a demanding kiss. She stiffens for a split second, then returns the kiss enthusiastically. Her lips part with a moan to allow my tongue entrance. We duel briefly for dominance before I pull back from the kiss to stare into her lust-darkened eyes.

"Get me out of this gear and somewhere private before I do something that could get us arrested for public indecency," I say in a low voice, feeling the possessive growl just beneath the surface of my words.

Parker blinks once, twice, then grins and makes short work of removing our harnesses and gear. Every touch of her hands against my body spirals my desire tighter and tighter until I feel like I'm going to explode. Somehow the gear gets handed off to some man that has appeared as if by magic, and Parker is grabbing my hand to pull me away after her. The silk lining of my jumpsuit continues to torment my sensitized skin as we head toward the van that will take us back to the main building. I don't even see the scenery as we're driven back to our starting point; it's all I can do to keep my hands off of Parker.

The van barely stops and Parker's got the door opened, pulling me out to start toward the building. She ignores everything around her as she heads down the hallway. Thankfully the place isn't very crowded. She pushes me into the small locker room and locks the door behind her with a devious grin.

"Strip," is all she says as she leans back against the door.

I stare dumbly at her for just a few seconds before my hands move into action. I fumble with the zipper, but finally get it tugged down, shivering as the cooler air ghosts across my skin. Glancing up, I am once again snared in the heated depths of Parker's eyes. My loss of balance results in me landing hard on the bench behind me.

Parker's grin grows as she pushes off the door to stalk toward me. All I can do is watch her, the briefest image of the viper and its prey appearing in my mind. She looms over me, leaning over to push the jumpsuit down my arms, and kisses me. My eyes flutter shut as her fingers trace the lacy edge of my bra before plunging inside it to tease my already-stiff nipples. Pulling back from the kiss, she manhandles my body into straddling the bench and pushes me down to my back. My jumpsuit is tugged down my body, the lacy scrap of my thong pulled in its wake. Parker grabs my thong, brings it to her face, and inhales deeply.

"Yum," she practically purrs. "You liked that jump, didn't you?" I nod dumbly, utterly unable to speak as she stuffs it into her pocket and straddles the bench herself. "Good." She leans forward and lightly blows across my exposed flesh.

"Parker!" My voice cracks on that single word at the sensation. I'll have to be embarrassed later on; right now, I just want the relief I know she'll give me.

"Shh," she murmurs. "I've got you, Sophie."

She leans in closer, tongue flicking out to trace my hot, wet flesh. A shudder rumbles its way down my body, every nerve arrowing toward the one spot her tongue is ignoring. A single touch is probably all it will take to make me come at this point. And I'll guarantee Parker knows that, too. Two fingers spread my lips open, her tongue gliding down to tease into my pussy.

"Mmm, skydiving makes you taste yummy," she purrs, hot breathing gliding across my skin.

I splutter a laugh at her words, but the sound is choked off as she slips two fingers into me. My muscles clench around those lovely, long intruders, unwilling to let them go. Parker clearly ignores this and picks up a steady pace in and out, causing my desire to spiral ever tighter around the pulse point throbbing in my clit. She drops kisses along my thighs and belly, still wholly ignoring what I need from her. Damned tease! She chuckles, and I lift my head in an attempt to glare at her. There's understanding in her eyes, and then she leans forward to place the daintiest of kisses to my clit. I shudder and buck my hips toward her at the all too brief contact.

"Please," I whimper, reaching for her.

Parker twines the fingers of her free hand with mine, and finally takes pity on me. The flat of her tongue glides across my clit once, twice, three times before she traps the sensitized bundle of nerves in the wet heat of her mouth. The combined sensation of her fingers fucking me and her lips and tongue tormenting my clit proves to be more than I can control, and I succumb to the power of my orgasm.

"Sophie?" Parker's voice brings me back out of the black hole into which my orgasm sent me. "Come on, Soph, come back to me." I blink and stare at her blearily for a moment, moaning softly. "There you are! Welcome back."

I smile slowly, sighing when she eases her fingers out of my still-spasming pussy. She drops a quick kiss to my stomach before she sits up, tugging me with her by our joined hands. My body rebels for just a moment, nerves all wonky in the aftermath, but it eases quickly and I pull her close for a kiss. Tasting myself on her lips and tongue sends another jolt along my nerves and I moan softly once more.

"Thank you," I finally murmur when I pull back from the kiss.

"It helped?"

"Definitely," I reply, startled when she suddenly stands up. I don't let go of her hand, and she turns to face me, confusion on her face. "Where are you going, Parker?"

"Gonna change so we can get out of here."

I can see the need simmering in her eyes, and I know she's trying to ignore her own desires right now. Shaking my head, I tighten my grip on her hand and reach up with my other hand to unzip her jumpsuit. As soon as it's opened, I slip my hand inside, cupping the wet heat of her pussy.

"Oh my," I purr. "Looks like I'm not the only one that got turned on by our tandem jump."

"Sophie…" The word stretches out into an almost petulant whine, cutting off only when I drag a fingernail across her clit.

"Stay on your feet, darling," I command softly, stilling my hand until she nods. "Good girl."

I repeat the fingernail trick, smiling as Parker shudders, then shift to slip two fingers into her. She spreads her legs slightly, and I watch as she bends her knees for better balance. I thrust half a dozen times into her before adding a third finger, pressing my thumb against her clit. It doesn't take long at all to have her whining and panting with need. The perverse part of me wants to drag this out, make her beg me for release. Cooler heads prevail, and I remember that she could have been just as cruel to me a little bit ago, but took pity on my needy self. Stepping up my thrusting, I circle the pad of my thumb around her clit.

"Come for me, Parker," I murmur, fingers shifting to press against her G-spot.

Those four words are all it takes as Parker shakes against my hand, mouth open in a silent scream. She clenches my fingers tightly in her hand, but I don't stop stroking and drawing out her pleasure with my other hand. Finally her body stills and the only sound in the room is her labored breathing. I let out the breath I've been holding, and get to my feet to kiss her gently.

"That was beautiful," I say against her lips, easing my fingers out of her. Leaning back to hold her gaze, I lick my fingers clean.

"Okay, get dressed _now_ , Sophie," Parker says, pulling her zipper up before she throws my jumpsuit back at me. "Or we're never going to get out of here."

Chuckling, I slip back into the suit. "You're paying the cleaning bill for this, you know. The poor silk lining…"

"Why do you think I bought you your own jumpsuit?" she asks as she unlocks the door and holds it open for me.

We walk out to the car in a comfortable silence, pausing to watch another plane take off with someone else going out for a jump. My muscles clench at the memories.

"Parker?" I finally ask. "Do you think we could do this again sometime?"

She smiles deviously at me as she climbs into the driver's side of the car. "I thought you'd never ask."

The little minx is going to pay for that later tonight.


End file.
